The present invention relates to an environmentally heated and cooled pre-fabricated insulated concrete building. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a building in which a continuous layer of insulation is provided in all exterior walls and in which ducts are provided in the outer wall of each section for solar heating in cold weather and air cooling in hot weather.
There has been a great need for low cost, durable and efficiently heated and cooled housing. In recent years, the need for this type of housing has become more acute with the ever rising cost of conventional construction and the skyrocketing cost of energy for heating and cooling. The present invention provides a pre-fabricated concrete housing which may be assembled at a job site with a minimum of labor and which provides a durable, long lasting and energy efficient housing.
In the past, it has been known to construct buildings from pre-cast or pre-fabricated concrete building units. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,601-Tillery discloses a building wall construction in which pre-cast inner and outer wall units are mounted together by means of bolts at a job site. Tillery discloses the use of pockets of insulation in spaces between ribs formed on the inner wall. Tillery does not disclose unitary pre-cast elements having an inner and outer wall with the outer wall being provided with controlled air flow ducts useful for both heating and cooling of the structure.